Is This a College?
by Spazeman
Summary: AU! First Fic. Criticism accepted. Sum. Ayumu just started college and things are, already, getting weird. From scuffles to confrontations with a mute. Though it isn't all that bad...
1. New Arrivals?

Note: First Story, criticism accepted, no insults- enjoy

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. I, by no rights or circumstances, own Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Of the Dead. Please support the following release.

Is This a College?

Chapter 1: New Arrivals

Life wasn't as predictable as we thought it would be. We never thought highschool would end. Now here I am, standing outside Tokyo University of Agriculture and Technology alone and frightened. My parent's car long gone in the distance. I took another breath and continued to walk down the concrete pathway among many other students who I don't recognize.

My name is Ayumu Aikawa, I am at this college to study my future career of becoming a committed programmer. I am currently nineteen years of age and have little to no social life. That ended long after my friend, Tulio Orito, had moved out of the country to Australia. I never knew why, just that it was his parents business.

I continued my way to my prime destination, the dormitories. By the look from the distance they looked small. But I was wrong and off. Very wrong and off indeed. It was large enough to look about three stories high and almost looked like the school itself. It was brick-walled and looked like it was ready to take on a nuke.

I made my way through the dorms looking for my designated room. I had entered the room and to my dismay it was covered in dirt and stains left behind by its previous owner left behind for me to clean up. I gawked at the sight for about a minute and began to start cleaning. I was lucky my parents had gotten me this new equipment in my bag and I wasn't about to let these stains and dirt ruin them within the first week of actually being able to use them. I spent a good hour cleaning before realizing that I have yet to unpack. I started to put my clothes in their places until I noticed a scuffle outside just below my window.

There was a chest-nut haired girl who was putting up a fuss around a small group of guys around her. She was short, light skinned, and she looked extremely pissed. I had no idea why this was but I knew this had to be for a good reason. But by the looks of it, I was dead wrong. At least when it came to the reasoning. She kept yelling and pointing at what looked like an empty can on the ground. At this I decided to open the window and listen in. I had no idea how wrong that was.

"YOU DOLTS DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THIS COULD SCREW UP ALL NATURAL LAW AND ORDER DO YOU!?" She screamed ferociously at the guys.

They looked pale at the look she was giving them. The voiced added must have had them crapping themselves. I had to strain my ears to hear one of them mumble,"… no ma'am… we really don't understand the fact that makes this a big deal."

My eyes widened at the drama and I continued my eavesdropping," Oh… don't you?" she said with what I assumed to be her devil smirk. "Well then let me fill you in on what is wrong with this situation," she said.

The boys looked petrified and braced themselves for the yelling of a lifetime. Then the most shocking thing happened. "Littering causes many problems to the environment and will even cause a serious accident like tripping and breaking a bone," she said calmly but strictly. My ears felt deceived when heard this. The girl who was glaring daggers not even five seconds ago was now explaining the cause and effects of pollution.

To this I closed my window and continued unpacking thinking nothing more of this strange girl.

It was the next day. I had been sitting on a bench all alone, like usual. Classes would start in a few weeks. I noticed a vending machine nearby and went to get a drink. I was about to put my coin in when I felt a rather heavy shove. I fell to the ground and saw someone standing over me. He looked calm and unworried about the fact that he just assaulted another student. In fact, he looked pretty happy about it. He put his dollar into the machine and got his drink of choice and walked away like nothing happened.

Confused is understating how I felt about this. I just got up put my dollar into the machine got my cherry coke and left for my bench. I sat down and decided not to think of anything more of what just happened. I shrugged and started drinking my soda. I then heard some people nearby make their own comments about it.

"What happened?"

"That dude got pushed down by Yoruno."

"Did he do anything?"

"Nope, just got back up."

I decided enough was enough," I'm not deaf just to let you guys know," I said in my most threatening tone… which wasn't really much.

Nonetheless they all quieted down and backed off. I expected it to end there. I guessed wrong. At the bench across from me was three girls, two with a raven haired color and one with a light tannish color, were still whispering on the subject. Ayumu decided to ignore it and hope they would change their topic soon. Sadly for him this wasn't so. He sat in his spot for a good ten minutes, and they still continued their gossiping. I also felt someone else watching me, and turned my head to the bushed a few yards away and there was that one chest-nut haired girl who I saw yesterday poking her head out of the bush. She quickly retreated back into the bush. I turned back around, baffled beyond belief of my current situation.

To top it all off I saw something that left me speechless. It wasn't really surprising but more… eye-taking. There at the soda machine was a girl with white hair and pale skin was deciding what soda to order. I don't know what made me say these next words but I said them. "I recommend the Cherry Coke," I said abruptly and calmly.

She then looked at me for a moment and then looked back at the machine and, to my astonishment, pushed the Cherry Coke button. She grabbed her soda and sat next to me, to my discomfort. She then took a sip of her soda before pulling out her notepad and writing something down on it. She then showed me what she wrote, '_What is your name?'_

It surprised me, of course, that she wouldn't use real words with her voice. I decided not to be rude and replied," I'm Ayumu Aikawa, first year here, and you?"

She wrote something down and showed me,' _I am Eucliwood Hellscythe, it is also my first year here._'

It was no longer awkward but actually a lot more… comforting now. I was now getting acquainted with someone I don't know and is kinda cute. I wondered if I should push on the mute part of her, but I decided against being rude. So instead I asked," What are you studying to be?"

She looked at me, her face showing no emotion then scribbled something on her pad,' _I want to be an inventor'_

That surprised me because she didn't seem the type for that.

We continued talking for about an hour, the others out of site and mind. We eventually said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I wondered whether or not I would see her often. But feeling more worn out, I headed back to my dorm to set up my computer and browse the internet. But to think," I met her through a soda machine."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Unlucky?

Note: First Story, criticism accepted, no insults- enjoy

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. I, by no rights or circumstances, own Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Of the Dead. Please support the following release.

Is This a College?

Chapter 2: Unlucky?

Eu, as I call her, and I have been better acquainted these past couple days. We have continued meeting at the bench near the soda machine. The gossip about the incident with me and the guy who pushed me over have ceased. The chest-nut haired girl however hasn't truly stopped taking that occasional glance at me. She'll occasionally look and stare at me for a few moments before quickly turning around. With this all unfolding, I still attempt to decipher my luck on whether it be good or bad. I may never know, but I sure as hell don't care at the moment.

'_Do I appear creepy to you?_' The question hit me right across the face one day. Eu and I had merely been drinking our sodas when she just popped that question.

I looked at her surprised. "No, not really," I said. To be honest she was a bit with the mute part, but then again how can she help it if it's how she communicates.

She looked at me with a doubtful look and scribbled something down,' _I won't be mad if you do, so please be honest.'_

I was, again amazed by the determination she had to get me to say she was creepy. I really didn't think she was at all. In fact she was probably more normal than any of my other friends that I have ever had. She 'talked' normally, she dressed somewhat normal, and best of all she was probably the nicest person he met, subsiding her sarcasm. He didn't see anything creepy in that.

"I'm being honest Eu, I don't see anything creepy about you," She was about to write something else down. I decided to speak up before that," If you're talking about you writing things down to talk then tell me how that's creepy. So what!?" I had said this more forceful than intended.

But by the look she was giving me she was starting to look more cheerful, but not enough for me to stop," Talk how you want to talk Eu, act how you want to act, be who you want to be," It felt cheesy saying this but I continued," Just don't stop being you."

Those last words seem to strike her hard, and she cast me one of her rare smiles and held up a note. '_Thank you, but you don't have to be all dedicated about it.'_

I just smiled at her smile at went back to my soda," Much better."

It was an interesting day that was for sure. It was our first day, and college professors are quite business like, as expected. That one chest-nut haired girl, however, didn't quite cope with seriousness of the room and decided to liven things up for everyone. She jumped on the table and did what can just barely be called a dance. It was actually kind of a shuffle if you think about it. She got a detention and was sent out of class for the day. It was a weird but otherwise funny occasion I was sure there would be more of.

The second class of the day was more frightening than anything else. I sat next to one of those three girls who were gossiping and the moment I sat down she asked me calmly and proudly," Excuse me, but why do you act like such a piece of shit in public?"

The moment she said that, my eyes widened and my jaw almost fell off its hinges with surprise. I turned to her and asked," E-excuse me, but what did you just say?"

I expected her to correct her language, excuse herself and move away, or just plain say nothing. But instead," I asked why you act like such a piece a shit in public."

I, of course felt insulted and wanted to defend myself. But then I decided to play the sarcastic game. At the moment I thought it was the best way to go. But instead I now see it as something on my regret list. "I'm sorry for my actions, truly, but may I also ask why you act like this to just about everyone you met so far in the school year. But this is probably why you have such a low amount of friends." To be honest I had no idea how many friends she had and I had no idea if she acted like this to everyone, but I had to call the bluff if I was going to be assertive against her.

Big Mistake on my part.

I swear her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the insult and she looked ready to kill me right then and there. I also noticed the other two girls from before and saw them with deadly glares on their faces. I was scared to death, but I quickly changed my facial features from my nervous look to a glare to go on the offensive.

The girl who insulted me let her gaze soften from a glare to a stare with mild intimidation and to my surprise said," You may be a piece of shit, but at least you have the guts to stand up to someone when they insult you."

She threw out her hand and slapped me lightly enough so it wouldn't hurt as much but would get the point across. She then held out the said hand for a handshake. I gratefully took it and shook it. "Ayumu," I said.

"Seraphim," She said not so warmly but not so coldly either.

The other two girls from before then made themselves known by holding out there hands.

"Sarasvati."

"Yuki."

My first thoughts was that Seraphim was the leader of some kind of group and they followed her. That was immediately excluded and replaced when I heard them all say simultaneously," And we are sisters of the Yoshida family."

I had my doubts about one of them being related, Yuki was her name, because of the hair color. I think my questions showed on my face or something because Yuki immediately said," I of course call myself a sister because of how close we are."

This really added the question of what she meant by that. This time Sarasvati spoke up," She means we're really close friends and prefers to be recognized as a member of our family rather than hers."

I was surprised by the bluntness of the statement but was satisfied with the answer. We left our conversation at that. We went about our business in class and left for our next classes.

The day had been exhausting for a first one. But I had to accept responsibility for college if I didn't want my life to go anymore south than what it already was and just keep moving forward. Life was tough, but look on the bright side. I had met five, rather, beautiful girls and it was only my first week here.


	3. Pros and Cons?

Note: First Story, criticism accepted, no insults- enjoy

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. I, by no rights or circumstances, own Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Of the Dead. Please support the following release.

Is This a College?

Chapter 3: Haruna the Genius?

The first month of school past by so fast, I had no time to adjust to all that's been happening. I haven't even unpacked all my stuff. My hand-me-down TV was still sitting in its box, waiting and collecting dust. A few clothes and posters sit in my unorganized cupboard. The only thing that was organized was my schedule. Wake up, eat breakfast, get dressed, etc. In that schedule, on a school break, I meet with what others considered 'The Outcast group'.

I was an outcast because I refused to defend myself against that still unnamed person. Eu was an outcast because of her muteness. Sera, Yuki, and Sarasvati were outcast because of their hostility and gossiping. That one chest-nut haired girl, Haruna, joined us last week. She said our table required some of her 'genius'.

I thought of her as a strange person trying to bully us for respect, but this was quite the opposite…

"If you're gonna man up, you need to start throwing more punches!" Haruna yelled.

She was trying to get me to fight her. She would hurl insults at me and throw a few punches, if you could call them that, to provoke me to fight back. I saw no reason to fight back because I could easily dodge her 'punches'. When she did make contact with me, it would feel like a light shove. Her insults would be almost as pathetic as her punches. "You call yourself Ayumu Aikawa? More like Ayumu Aika-what!" Haruna laughed hysterically at her own joke while I only stared.

I took my opportunity and grabbed her arms and pinned her. She was too shocked to even counter me. When I released her, she yelled that I cheated and then demanded a rematch against me. I would usually shake my head and moan in frustration. But it was more entertaining than annoying, but just barely.

It was the next day at lunch. Eu, Haruna, and Sera had gotten some soup. Yuki and Sarasvati had taken some chicken. I had only taken a small bag of chips because the focus was on the papers in my hands.

I was trying to fill out a few resumes for a few local markets and restaurants to get a job to help pay for college and even for a few movies and games. Haruna decided to make this her time to shine. "Ayumu, why are you filling these out by yourself? You know you'll screw up without my guidance," she said in a taunting voice.

I was purely frustrated with the fact that she was making it seem like she was Einstein. I was sick of it. As she was making a grab for my papers, I pushed them out of her reach and stood up," Haruna, I am a growing man, and I know how to fill out a resume."

She pouted at first, but she stood her ground." Yeah, you should put emphasis on the 'growing man' part. Unlike you, my brain is already beyond fully developed," she said with her same know-it-all tone with her hands slammed on the table.

I was about to make a comment to what she said, when I noticed something on the table. I decided to point the accident on the table to Haruna. "Hey genius, you slammed your fist in your soup."

Her face froze for a moment. She slowly looked down to notice a small puddle of the soup flooding on the table. She had also noticed the others had lifted up their bowls and plates. They only stared at the scene before them. I swear, I saw steam fly right out of Haruna's ears as she tried to say some rude comment to me. But to my surprise, she merely pulled out her chair and began to walk away.

I looked at the others to find out what I should do next, but they only shrugged. The only one who did something was Eucliwood, who pointed in the direction Haruna ran off in. I was about to object when she pulled out a notepad that said the intimidating word '_Now!_', and with that I started a slow dash after her.

I had found her standing near the same bench where Eu and I had met. She was trying to get something out of the soda machine. She was frustrated heavily so I could only imagine the machine stole her money.

But that wasn't it at all. She, again, amazed me with what she was doing. She was continuously pushing the 'Cherry Coke' button, trying to get one out. When I started to get closer I noticed the problem with what she was doing. The 'Cherry Cokes' were all out.

"You recommended Cherry Coke…" she said staring at me. "Right?"

I knew what she was talking about. I recommended Cherry Coke to Eu when she got one, now Haruna wanted to confirm if that was still my recommendation. "Yeah, but there's no more." I said softly.

She sighed in the soft but frustrated way. "I have the feeling you don't really like me," she said sadly.

At this I gaped. I, with that misunderstanding, started to stutter like a moron," W-w-w-what!? I'm f-flattered, I really am…"

I first felt some kind of moisture feeling on my head, then the impact of an object and lastly felt pain and moisture at the same time. My hand instinctively moved to my head to find a bowl of soup pouring down my face. I turned around to see Seraphim look at me disgusted," You piece of shit, she wasn't talking about that!" She yelled right in my face.

I was, at first, oblivious to the comment. But I turned quickly to Haruna. "Haruna, I'm sorry for my misunderstanding. I do like you, as a friend of course, and I don't want you to leave our little group at the table!"

She was quiet, but she was visibly relieved. This moment could have actually gone better and longer, had Yuki not come out of nowhere at this specific moment," We don't want this to happen again, do we?" she said brightly. We both shook our heads with blank and confused faces. "Then we obviously need to sort out our issues with, not only you two, all of us."

By then, I was lost. I was hoping we would just tackle problems as they go, but we're all going to talk it out or something. "And how do we solve all of our problems, exactly?" Haruna had questioned.

"Simple, we play the 'Pros and Cons' game," Yuki said as if it was the obvious thing ever.

I had no idea why we had to use my dorm to play this game. This game when explained was actually an easy to understand game. Whoever is _it_ spins a bottle and whoever it points to you say something good about them and something bad. Simply said, complicatedly done. I was, of course, the first person to spin this bottle. Of all people to point to, it pointed to Seraphim. I just said what my mind told. "Your pro is that you aren't afraid to express yourself, your con is you're too violent when doing so."

I was amazed she didn't punch me, but then again it was against the rules. She did however growl at me dangerously. But she spun and it pointed at Haruna. "You're very entertaining during your moments, and your very annoying during so."

Now I could see that Haruna was pissed at that. But she spun her turn and we all went on and about, hurling compliments and insults at each other. When it was my turn again, it pointed at Eu. I could easily think of something that was good about her, but what about something bad. Saying she's too quiet would make me out to be an ass after I told her to talk however she wants. So I started off," You are very accepting of others and are calm when we make ourselves out as idiots…"

I think for a moment about what I could say. But then it something hits me and I pray it is taken seriously." …you're also to low on self-confidence."

I notice a rare small look of surprise before she just flashes a smile before reverting back to herself.

It was a helluva night, that night. We played for a bit longer before we all went back to our dorms. I again found myself thinking as I begin to get all snug in the bed. A thought flashed in my mind of Eu and her smiles. I thought for a moment and realized that I was developing some kind of chees-ily growing crush on her. I just sat up and said to myself," A mute girl and a sarcastic boy together? Didn't realize this was a dramatic reality show."

I laughed at my little joke before nodding off in sleep


	4. Halloween at my Place?

Note: First Story, criticism accepted, no insults- enjoy

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. I, by no rights or circumstances, own Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Of the Dead. Please support the following release.

Is This a College?

Chapter 4: Halloween at my Place!?

Halloween, the only holiday where people won't question you for wearing weird costumes, pranking others with toilet paper and eggs, and for eating a stomachs worth of candy. Do I follow these customs willingly? Not at all. I don't celebrate Halloween. The only thing I did for Halloween was hand candy out for trick-or-treaters. That and help myself to some remainders of the candy bowl.

I probably shouldn't have to any of my friends this. We were hanging out by the soda machine chatting about the coming holiday. I did my best to avoid the subject on celebrating it. Leave it to Haruna to ruin that freedom as well. "So what are you gonna be for Halloween everyone?" she said innocently. I could tell she was on to my silence.

Seraphim had stated in a bored tone. "I plan to dress like a vampire ninja." Everyone stared at her at this. "What?"

Eu held up a note that said '_Bit unoriginal isn't it?_'

Seraphim merely scowled at her remark. Sarasvati decided to speak up, "I plan on dressing like a devil," she said in a purposely dark tone.

Yuki spoke up as well, "I'm going to be a gold medal Olympic runner," she said enthusiastically.

Eu held up a note that read '_I'm gonna be an angel_'.

Haruna merely scoffed at all this. "You guys are a bunch of pansies when it comes to ideas for costumes," she laughed. "But luckily with my…"

"…Genius I can help you choose much better costumes," Seraphim finish for her. "We get it Haruna you're a genius, can we talk about something that doesn't relate to that?" she said with bitterness on her lips.

Before Haruna could say anything, Yuki sealed my fate, "What are you going to be Ayumu?"

The only interaction I gave in the conversation was me nodding to everyone's ideas. Now I really had to talk about it. I had to explain that I didn't celebrate the holiday. I opened my mouth and bluntly said, "I don't know yet." I felt so stupid that I had actually said that. I could've said 'I don't celebrate this holiday' or 'Halloween isn't my holiday'.

Haruna gaped at me before grabbing my hand and dragging me somewhere that certainly was on campus. The others were too shocked to react at this and possibly save me. The rest was a blur before I found Haruna and me in front of a nearby mall. I already knew what she was thinking and it probably went along these lines, 'Ayumu+NoCostume=Fail Ayumu+Costume=Success'. I knew what was happening but needed to confirm it, "What are we doing here Haruna?"

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Ayumu are you really that stupid? We are here to get a costume."

"I figured as much," I sighed.

We probably searched the costume store for an hour. Haruna was being a huge critic on the subject. Every item I liked wasn't too stupid looking and was slightly unoriginal. Haruna didn't like the 'unoriginal' part at all. Everything she liked was idiotic and the only bright side to it was the so called 'originality'. She first attempted to dress me as an incubus. The outfit was something you'd expect to see in an adult store. It would have shown my entire top half and almost reveal my privacy. Luckily I refused to even try it on, much to Haruna's displeasure.

My luck turned around 'sort of' when Eu had found us in the costume store. She held up a note with an intimidating glow, _'Leave him alone_.'

At this Haruna's face shifted a bit, but she still held her ground. "I'm just finding Ayumu, here, a proper costume," she said before sticking her tongue out and grabbing me by the back of the shirt and dragging me out the store and into the crowds. I honestly didn't know who to side with on the subject. Haruna wasn't ill-intentioned in this, she was just trying to find me a costume so I wouldn't be left out. But then again she could just be trying to embarrass me in those costumes. Eu was trying to free me from the clutches of discomfort known as Haruna.

None of these thoughts even mattered in the end, as someone had grabbed me in the thick crowd of people and dragged me out forcefully into the less crowded area. "You're a tough shit to find, aren't you?"

Of all the people to save me, it had to be Sera. Not that I wasn't glad to be out of the situation, but I kinda wish she would at least be a little nicer due to the circumstances. But, again, that's just too complicated isn't it. "Well come on stupid," said Sera, "Let's go."

I was confused as to where we were going. I just couldn't keep quiet on that question, "May I ask where we are going?"

"Simple, we're getting you a costume," she said bluntly.

Things went out of control the minute we hit the shop. When we got back to the costume shop from earlier, Haruna and Eu were waiting for us there as it turned out. Emphasis on the word _were_. When we got there they were in what could only be described as a catfight. Haruna was holding Eu with a pained look on her face. Eu was being held from behind while she held onto a _bunch_ of Haruna's hair in her balled up fist. This was by far the most unexpected thing from both of them… alright from Eu, no so much from Haruna.

Sera tried to pull me into a costume aisle away from the two girls, but I stood stuck in place with obvious confusion on my face. I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention, but this didn't work out so much. In the corner of my eye I notice Yuki and Sarasvati enter the shop, and they got the same look of surprise I had moments ago. I cleared my throat in a more obnoxious way to get their attention. This also failed so I started yelling, "Let each other go now!"

I was seriously pissed. I had to assume I was the whole reason they were fighting yet they refused to listen to me about it. I stopped fighting and decided the only way to separate them both was to get between them both. I did the first tactic that came to mind, just jump and use my weight to disconnect their hands from each other. So I jumped in between the two pushing all my weight down on their hands.

To my appeasement, they both let go of each other after a few seconds. But Haruna started on me after recovering from the shock, "Ayumu, what was all that. I was trying to get your right for a costume back from her," she said as she pointed at Eu.

Eu then grabbed the top of my head and turned it towards her note '_I'm not taking away your freedom, I'm giving you your freedom from her_'.

Soon all hell breaks loose, Haruna tackles me and grabs hold of my head attempting to drag me way again. I struggle against this and, to my surprise, Eu takes grab of both of my arms and pulls me away. Sera joins in and grabs my legs and begins to pull. I swear I think my joints were about to disconnect the bones. It only escalated when Haruna adjusted her grip from my jaw to around my neck, choking me in the instance.

Now it literally became a life or death situation. I felt all the pressure of her hands strangle all the breath out of me. The pain from my arm and leg joints were already sucking the breath out of me. I realized I had to make my next breaths count or I would suffocate. "Let me go," I said weakly. My voice went unheard so I tried with the rest of my reserved breath.

"LET ME GO!"

They finally got the message and realized I was being strangled and quickly let me go. By then I was already on the verge of complete suffocation. Instead I blacked out.

I woke up in a bed and the first thing I think is, 'Am I dead?' I feel my face and my chest and I say aloud "If I'm dead then being dead sucks!"

It was only then I noticed the bed type I was laying in, and the room itself looked familiar. It was, as I realized, my dorm room. 'How the hell did I get here?' I slowly got up and looked into my living area to find my second surprise. I see Haruna and Yuki sharing my couch and I also see Eu, Sera and Sarasvati laying on the floor with blankets under them.

I was not pleased with them at first but I also just realized that if I sent them out and yelled at them, I would lose the only friends I have and making up would just make things awkward. So I reached my decision and decided to walk out my door to the hall and outside the building.

**(A/N: Delays and future plans): Hello boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, Muffins and Midgets etc. I bring you the delayed chapter of 'Is this a College?' Why was it delayed you ask? I have been having MANY problems on the homefront right now. My dog, Sadie, has heart disease and it is finally starting to affect her. So I fell into a small depression. **

**Second reason: Lack of encouragement. When I started working on this chapter, not many people were even taking a look at this story. I got 10 to 20 views within 24 hours, and within those views about 2 out of every single one favorite and followed the story. **

**What made me continue work? I checked how many views I was getting and was shocked to see our record of views in one day (24) was beaten and sent up to 31 or so and I was also shocked to see that more people actually FAVORITED my story. So if you wanna thank someone thank these people:**

**InfiniteReader**

**Soul-Ryuu the Hedgehog**

**Taromaru**

**bum7**

**titen anwolf**

**And 2 Guests out there.**

**Because of them I have not only started to work on the story more, but I feel a little less depressed.**

**Thank you again for reading this and stay tuned for more…**

**P.S. If you can read all this then you don't need glasses.**


	5. I'm Sorry?

Note: First Story, criticism accepted, no insults- enjoy

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. I, by no rights or circumstances, own Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Of the Dead. Please support the following release.

Is This a College?

Chapter 5: I'm Sorry?

I didn't know how everyone else saw the situation. Did they blame themselves? Did they blame me? My biggest question in my head is do I blame them for what happened and if I do, should I forgive them? I looked at the bulletin board at the front of the school to check out what was on it. I didn't really care about what was on it, I just wanted to read it to distract myself.

October 30th? I was unconscious for only a day? I walked away from the board and went to the bench we all sat at. On my way I saw some other students who had just woken up. I realized I didn't know what time it was. I looked at my wrist expecting a watch, but realized I didn't own a watch. I turned my head to a window of a classroom for a clock. To my luck, there was a clock that read exactly '6:38 a.m.' Now I realized how the sky was an orange-ish color.

I decided to buy a drink from the soda machine next to the bench. I put a dollar in and looked at my options. Pepsi, Cola, Dr. Pepper… Cherry Cola… I pushed the button that said Sprite not in a 'Cola' mood. I sat down and drank it down. I felt a presence next to me and realized someone else was sitting next to me. I looked to my side and saw a man with greyish white hair, similar to mine, that reached just above his shoulders.

I recognized him not a moment later. He was the one who had shoved me to the ground on my first day here. I never saw him since but now here he is, sitting down, not doing anything. He turned his head toward mine and finally acknowledged me verbally, "You are Ayumu Aikawa, are you not?" I merely nodded and he grunted in response. He mumbled something inaudible and looked at me with curious eyes, "Then may I ask you a question?"

I thought at first he was trying to start a conversation so he could somehow apologize to me for what happened. "Of course," I said. Boy was I wrong on my prediction.

"How is it that someone like you gets Eucliwood to warm up to them?" he asked.

"Pardon?" was all I could say. How in the hell am I supposed to respond to that.

His eyes narrowed at me in annoyance. He sighed heavily and stood up and looked me in the eye fiercely, "I want you to describe exactly how you managed to get Eucliwood Hellscythe."

I looked at him questionably and looked away keeping the intense nervousness out of site and mind, "I don't even know your name…" I started, "Not to mention the fact that you assaulted me on my first day here."

I felt proud that I was rubbing something in a bullies face for once rather than vice-versa. He calmed down more and through the corner of my eye I saw him look away, "I am Yoruno Night, and I was Eucliwood's best friend at a time." Now I felt awkward that this guy and I were somewhat enemies. He then continued, "Did you not notice the 'was Eucliwood's best friend' part, or did the 'at a time' fill you in," he questioned.

I didn't really notice those obvious hints before, so then I felt pretty stupid. I decided to push a lingering question in my head, "What happened?"

It was an innocent question to say the least. He smiled lightly and started, "You know there was a time Eu actually talked."

I gasped on the air I was breathing and looked at him seriously. He laughed at me and continued, "Hard to imagine at this point isn't it?" I nodded. He then took an audible breath and said, "You do realize that before someone is officially considered mute that they must have either a mental disability or they have to have witnessed a traumatic event?"

It was the first time I had actually truly questioned why Eu was a mute. I had small questions about but I never voiced them nor did I really care about them either. "If I may ask, why is she this way?"

Yoruno looked at me with sad eyes, and spoke softly, "We were a couple in our sophomore year in highschool…" I was going to make a comment but decided against it, "We were that couple others thought wouldn't ever be broken up."

I felt bad for him, to say the least. He had such a close relationship with Eu. I wondered how it seemingly crumbled. "However… this one girl, she was considered the most popular and beautiful at the school. In a weak moment of temptation when she flirted with me during the beginning of my senior year. I flirted back and next thing I knew we were a secret couple. It wasn't until our graduation ceremony in highschool that she had revealed this information to Eu and effectively dumped me."

At this point I saw him covering his eyes with the bangs of his hair and I knew he was tearing up. I, honestly, would too. Who wouldn't be sad over not only being broken up with someone you care about, but also being betrayed by someone you trusted. "What's worst is the fact that justice was never given. She said it innocently. I remember those exact word's she used. 'Yoruno, I know the last school year of our love was romantic but it had to end somehow'. She said that in front of everyone, including Eu. She was humiliated and just ran home… because of my mistake."

Now I felt myself shocked at this, but I let him continue, "My theory is that she isn't exactly traumatized nor did this cause any mental illness… but instead she referencing to an old compliment I always gave her. I always said her voice was beautiful… at least once every week. She lost all confidence in that is what I assume," he finally takes a breath and leans back. "Now that I explained myself, you should explain yourself and your relationship with Eu."

It seemed fair, considering he just told me his story with Eu, "I met her shortly after we did… she was trying to decide which soda to get and… and…" I paused for a moment in considering my next words and spoke carefully to not stir up my story, "I recommended a soda to her, it she just smiled and we talked for a while."

Yoruno looked at me carefully and just turned away and said, "The soda was Cherry Coke wasn't it?"

Now I was surprised, how in the hell did he know? Was he watching me? I looked at him cautiously and asked him, "How did you know?"

He smiled and looked at the soda machine, "We had a meeting spot just like this with a bench, a soda machine, and some bushes behind the bench. Every time I offered to buy some soda for her, she would always ask for a Cherry Coke," he sighed.

I tried to brighten the mood, "Well if she accepted old advice from advice from a stranger, she must be willing to accept advice from someone she already knows and befriended," I said brightly.

"I tried to talk to her a few weeks ago, but she just ignored me," he said sadly.

I started thinking and suggesting ideas, each one as far-fetched as the other. I just turned towards him and said, "I'll talk to her. Listen here, if you want me to pair up you two to talk, sit here next Friday night at exactly six-thirty a.m. and I will get her to meet you here," I stopped and, against my better judgment, said something cheesy, "Just bring the words I'm sorry with you."

At that I walked away toward my dorm, unaware of what I had forgotten. I had walked to my door, only for it to somehow open directly in my face. "Ayumu!" was all I heard before I hit the ground.

I got up on my feet and looked forward to see the girls look at me in worry, excluding Seraphim who just stared at me. "I'm fine," I said even though the back of my head hurt like hell.

They all bowed their heads, excluding Seraphim, and said, "Sorry, for yesterday!"

I realized I had forgotten about the day before and said, "It's just fine. What do you say we just forgive and forget?" They all nodded their heads, "Well, while we're all here how about I make us some eggs?"

Haruna jumped at this, "As long as my genius and I are allowed to help you!"

We had all forgotten and forgave. We spent an entire day laying around in my apartment watching TV and eating the excessive amounts of eggs that Haruna made. When I went to sleep that night I felt that the next few weeks would be tuff. Add me trying to get Eu, who was stubborn when she wanted to be, and Yoruno, the man she pretty much hates.

"Well," I said to myself, "At least things aren't going to be boring for me." When I said this optimistically to myself, I was really crying on the inside on the challenges ahead.

**(A/N)- 'Success!' And 'Spread the Word':**

** Hello ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, muffins and midgets, etc. Today I am happy to express my happiness in the accomplishment of this story. A friend told me my story was within half-way of all the favorites in all the 'Is This a Zombie?' Fanfiction. I decided to check for myself that this story is the 6****th**** most favorite out 16, which was far better than I ever expected. I expect to be at most a few stories from the bottom. Instead I'm past the half-way mark.**

**I know that being happy about being placed 6****th**** out of 16 isn't actually that big, especially since that doesn't even pass a single page. Which brings up my next subject. Why are there little to no stories in the 'Is This a Zombie?' archive? I'm asking you guys to spread the word on this so more writers come here with great stories for us all to read. Or better yet, mobilize your own imagination and write your own story! I was in your position once. I decided to write a fanfiction about a unpopular archive to spice up activity. Make your move now.**

**P.S. Don't feel like you should, just telling you how I felt.**


	6. No Better?

Note: First Story, criticism accepted, no insults- enjoy

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. I, by no rights or circumstances, own Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Of the Dead. Please support the following release.

Is This a College?

Chapter 6: No Better?

I felt terrible for two weeks after what happened. Everything good in my life, at the college, was crumbling. Eu hated me, the others won't talk to me, and we have early pre-exams this year. Things weren't right and that's just because our plan to get Yoruno and Eu to talk to each other failed… miserably.

I left a note under Eu's door, a risky move based on the fact boys weren't allowed in a girl's dormitory. The note read '_Meet the person you NEED to talk to at our bench'_. When I effectively did left the note, I ran for the hills and got out of there. I knew Eu and I met at the soda machine bench at 6:45 a.m. anyways so she was bound to show up even if she didn't see it.

I ran to Yoruno at the bench and let him know that Eu would be coming soon so he should be prepared mentally. He nodded and said, "I will say what I want to Eu, and let her decide on forgiveness."

I smiled to him and assured him, "She will."

Eu appeared at around 6:35 with my crumpled note in hand. The first bad sign was the fact that the note was crumpled, but the good sign was the fact that she was still here, so I let it play out. But that wouldn't last long, I also noticed her expression as she took large steps closer. Her mouth was in deep frown and her eyes had the intent to kill in them. I could, obviously, tell that she was pissed.

It was then that I realized that I was still sitting on the bench, well within this explosive's radius. Once she was in a good distance for talking I said calmly, "Hey Eu, thank you for coming, I have someone here who would like to talk to you." She merely stared at me with her glare as I continued, "Eu, you need to understand the fact he's sorry-"

I was surprised when I heard a yelp come out of my mouth along with a burning sensation on my cheek and then I came to a sudden realization of what happened. She slapped me right across my face. When I looked to her, she still had her angry expression on her face. "Eu, did… you slap me?"

She nodded with her expression still on her face when she started scribbling something down on her notepad. When I saw what she wrote, I could understand her anger slightly. '_What are you doing with the likes of him!?'_

I tried to explain but Yoruno decided at that time to sum up our plan himself, "Eu please don't blame him. I asked him to get us together to talk about our problems in hopes of you forgiving me."

I, honestly, wanted to laugh because he said it so fast that it was barely audible for the untrained ear. Eu looked at me for the unneeded confirmation. I nodded, "It's true."

Eu looked calmer, but she was still visibly angry. No… not angry. Frustrated. She brought up her notepad, but you could tell she was still thinking about what to write. I think I understood the situation she was in. It was one of the situations where you're mad about something, but once proven wrong, you want to find another way to get rid of all your excess anger by finding a different subject. Finally, she wrote something. '_You didn't tell me this from the, why?'_

Now that was a cheap trick there. But, she was just trying to get the remaining anger out of her, so I had to be patient with her. Unfortunately, Yoruno wasn't picking up on what she was doing, so he took it seriously, "We wanted to surprise you, is that so bad?"

Now things were edging into the wrong direction. Eu's usually calm temper was starting to flare up, and Yoruno was showing visible frustration in his eyes. Eu scribbled something roughly down and showed it to us. '_Why are you being so harsh all of a sudden?'_

I was about to say something to calm them both down, but, again, Yoruno piped up his mouth again, "Maybe if you understood what was going on through your thick skull, you'd understand why I'm being so harsh!"

I tried to say something to him this time, but Eu tapped her pen viciously against her pad. '_You're the thick skulled one. Who was the one who fell for obvious lies in highschool!?'_

Now if TV taught me anything, this is usually the part where the violence breaks out. Yoruno decided to not shut his mouth and said something that made my own eyes widen, "Well, at least her bust wasn't a lie like yours."

Eu's eyes looked like hell incarnate itself when she was about to write something down until I decided to man up and intervene. I snatched Eu's notebook from her hand and slapped it across Yoruno's face. Both looked at me shocked, when I realized a sudden thought in my head, 'What now?'

I looked at them both with worry while they looked at me with shock. They expected me to say something and I had to say they were being immature. Easier said than done. I just started saying what I thought, "You're both acting like brats right now!" I said it harshly but I someone had to say it, "Eu, you can't anyone to be perfect. You have to let go of the past and focus what's in the future."

She was obviously surprised, more so when she reached for her pen and her now missing notepad. I then looked at Yoruno, "And you, grow up! You want to apologize, don't you?" Yoruno slowly nodded at this, "Then apologize, don't increase tensions!"

Eu patted the back of my shoulder. When I turned around she was grabbing for her notepad. I looked down at her with my height advantage. I asked her calmly, "Will you communicate in a civil manner?"

The question was simple enough, but I had to take it as a no when Eu didn't stop making grabs and ignored me completely. My eyes drooped a little, "Eu, just promise me you'll use this in a civil manner at the moment, please."

Eu had stopped grabbing for it and starred at me fiercely in the eye. Before I could say anything else, she kicked me in the shin and grabbed the notebook which was still gripped firmly in my hands. We were in a tug-of-war match with the little pad.

"Let go!" said a weary voice.

I blinked and looked at the direction the voice came from. All I saw was Eu. The realization hit me like a train. I immediately let go of the notepad and stared at Eu.

The voice, though weary, was beautiful, just as Yoruno said. It was high pitched but not squeaky either. Just that perfect pitch and tone.

It was when Eu was tearing up that I stopped gawking and walked towards her. I also noticed upon further inspection that her face was clenched in pain. "Eu… are you okay?"

She looked at me with angry eyes and said calmly and stoic, "My throat hurts… and look what you did to my notepad." I looked at it and felt a tremendous amount of guilt when I saw it. The spiral broke and had sent all the pages flying around the area. Eu's eyes were tearing up and calming down, "That was the notepad that I used since the beginning of the school year."

I looked at her with sad eyes and said, "Eu, I'm sorry…"

She looked at me and pointed to Yoruno, "You're no better than him!" she yelled, "You betray trust and make everything worse!"

Those were the last two sentences I heard from her before she stormed off. Yoruno himself excused himself from the area and retreated to the dorm. I just stared at the pieces of paper that were floating around with the wind.

I picked up a page from the ground and recognized it immediately. '_I am Eucliwood Hellscythe, it is also my first year here_.'

I picked up another. '_I want to be an inventor.'_

And another.

And another.

I wasn't sure how long I starred at the pages I gathered, I just know I had to go to class when I finished. Word had spread fast of the argument. I could only guess Yoruno had turned his back on me. I remember sitting alone at lunch, my other friends to disgusted with me and siding with Eu.

It was when I was going to sleep that something popped into my head. 'Everything is destructible, but who says it can't be restored?'

The next morning, I went on a hunt for the remaining pages.

**(A/N)- , replies, request and another story: Hello Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, Muffins and Midgets… another chapter done and even more done. This one was… overly dramatic but hey that's entertainment for you.**

** Few reminders: I have a DeviantArt account. Username: Spazeman. I take request to make random 2d things (So long as they're funny.) Nothing else to report there.**

** I will, for the time being, take ONE-SHOT request from you guys for as long as I am here (on fanfiction). Will I get to them all? Probably not. Why? I'm already writing a story.**

** And I'd like to say thanks to this list of people:**

**titen anwolf**

**krikanalo**

**InfiniteReader**

**Soul-Ryuu the Hedgehog**

**And a great big thanks to (drum roll) epicman for his calming comment. (The following was corrected and/or edited to fit proper grammar.**

_**listen I know where you're coming from your first story and all is hard but the thing is a lot of people give up before they even finish or just take it down but this story is one of those few story's that people can enjoy sure not many people read it now because of a few reasons 1 it takes a lot more time 2 not everyone knows about this anime/manga and 3 you just have to follow your gut if you need time then tell everyone to shut the f*** up and take your time don't rush it and I hope you will have time finish this P.S. if continue I support you all the way.**_

_** I would like to say thank you because this comment eased me a little. First off, he criticized me and I'm one of those people who love that. Second, he indirectly said I was more determined than others to write stories. Third, he enjoys my story (8^3. Fourth, he eased me to take my time. Last but certainly not least, he supports me. Thanks for your loyalty man. My hat is off to you.**_

_** Lastly, check my profile once a day because I'm gonna be publishing a brand new story, which I honestly consider better than this one. It is a Familiar of Zero (Never heard of it? Watch it!) And a Halo crossover fiction. Isn't that original? Thought so.**_

_** Later my fellow Muffins and Midgets.**_

_** -Jared- Spazeman**_


	7. Make it Right?

Note: First Story, criticism accepted, no insults- enjoy

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. I, by no rights or circumstances, own Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Of the Dead. Please support the following release.

Is This a College?

Chapter 7: Make it Right?

It was about two weeks after Eu and I's fight. I felt feel horrible about how she had to raise her own voice to get me to give something of hers back. Adding insult to injury, the others still refused to speak to me and Yoruno started acting like nothing had happened between me and him and now ignores me but still tries to get back together with Eu. However, I did promise myself I would do what I could to make things right again.

I knew, first off, I had to first repair whatever was left of Eu notebook. I hunted down most of the remaining pages of the notebook, however I had to stop when the snow came and hid all the leftovers. With the pages I found, I bought a new notebook and took the spiral out of that one and brought all the pages back together.

The second thing to do was to make sure Yoruno understood to leave Eu alone. Very much easier said than done. When I first confronted him on what happened, he acted like it was nothing and dismissed me! The second time he again shoved me and said to never speak to him and walked off muttering something along the lines of, '…keeping me and Eu and me apart…'

I knew the second part at the moment was impossible at the moment, so I focused mostly on the first part. I had to, again, sneak into the girl's dorms and give Eu the notebook. This time I decided to go at night and not leave, but instead give it to her directly, seeing how the vice-versa went last time.

As I was standing on the outside of the brick wall to the dorm, I played a game of pros and cons with myself. "Pros would be earning Eu's forgiveness and finally get back together with the others, cons would be being rejected on this and losing all dignity that remains."

Deciding over the latter I decided to move forward with the plan. I looked at the notebook, then to the front door, at the notebook and Eu's window on the third floor. If I wasn't such a bad throw, I could probably throw it up there, but fate and laziness were against me on that one. I took a jump start to the door and sprinted for it. The minute I opened and closed it I immediately had doubts to my plan, "I'm screwed, I'm screwed, and I am so much screwed."

I looked both ways in the long hallway and made my gamble and fast walked through it. It was faster than I thought it would go. One minute, I'm on the first floor in the long hallway, the next minute, I'm on the third floor in front of Eu's door and fidgeting. I knew I had not just ran through the entire dorm for me to quit here.

I could've knocked, but I heard voices on the other side of the door. I didn't want to create drama, so I weighed my options for the third time that night. I couldn't stop then, so I had no choice. I knocked lightly and braced myself for an awkward atmosphere.

The door slowly opened and there was Eu with a neutral face and in the back were the others gawking. I even heard Haruna whisper, "What's he doing here?" to Sera, who just shrugged.

I noticed Eu writing something in a new notebook, which really surprised me. I looked to see what she wrote. '_Why are you here?'_

I didn't say anything at that moment, but I held out the notebook with a small smile. She looked surprised at first and I knew that she knew what it was. She eyed me suspiciously and slowly took it. Before I said anything, I let her investigate the notebook and its medium conditioned pages with a brand new spiral. She looked at me with confusion in her features.

I merely turned and said, "I don't expect forgiveness, but just let it be known…" I stopped to find the right words. I settled on a few and looked her in the eye and said loud and proudly, "…that I will find a way to makes all things right!"

At that, I turned and started to dash out before everyone else got up to investigate.

It was the weekend, and I was at the soda machine waiting for Yoruno's face to pop up somewhere. I sat patiently, like a hunter waiting for its prey, and took small sips to make the cans of Cherry Coke last. I was on my third one when I finally caught sight of Yoruno walking near the school building.

I immediately got up and dumped my can and the remaining soda in the garbage and moved fast towards him. I felt an adrenaline rush and started moving faster than I was in the girl's dorm. When I caught up to him, I grabbed his shoulder roughly and twirled him toward me. He looked confused but before he could protest, I yelled right in his face, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

He stayed silent and calmed down. A crowd of people, drawn by my loud voice, had gathered. I didn't care though. I looked right at him and said in a quiet but harsh voice, "Leave her alone. I let her be, and now it's your turn to do the same!"

He merely sniggered and looked at me and said casually, "You left her alone. You gave up on her. I don't intend to follow your example."

He smiled smugly and I just felt pissed at him for double-crossing me. I gave him a deathly glare and said, "It's because of you that I lost her, it is only fair you lose the same."

His grin widened and, with a hideous glint in his eyes, said, "You had to go either way."

I raised my brow at this, unsure of what he meant. He merely shook his head and said, "Let me explain. If our plan failed, which it did, you would lose her because she hates you," he took another look and continued, "If the plan succeeded, I would replace you and I would take your place."

That was when I finally processed that he had planned from the beginning to betray me and just used me. I took a breath and whispered, "You… you…" The words I was searching for were lost in my throat… until I saw his smug grin again. Then I shouted at the top of my lungs and from the bottom of my heart, "YOU BASTARD!"

The yell rang through the campus and, as stunned people began to watch, the fistfight between me and Yoruno had begun.

I threw my right fist at his face but, much to my pain, Yoruno grabbed my hand and began to twist it. I let out a yell as I tried to break free. He released me from his grip to only grab onto my arm again and pull me towards another oncoming fist which hit me square in the nose. I was pretty sure it was broken, which would explain the blood I felt running from it. I tried to get throw another punch but he caught me again, this time with his foot connecting with my knee cap. I immediately fell forward onto my face and was guarding with my arms and legs as he continued to throw even more kicks at me which kept me from getting up.

One last kick caught my face unguarded and kicked the lights out of me. For the second time in the entire school year, I had been knocked unconscious in a scuffle between me and another student.

'Infirmary' was the first thing that came to my head the time. I heard something close by. It was humming. I didn't know where it was but I also felt something very soothing. I heard humming and felt something soothing.

I felt so… relaxed. I felt something that went with the soothing feeling.

Fingers… and a palm of a hand.

I slowly opened my eyes, to look directly where the soothing feeling was. When I turned my head to my backside, I found the feeling on my upper back. I was in a sitting-leaning position. I wasn't in the infirmary, but on my bed. When I turned my head even farther, I saw Eu behind me. Her arms were outstretched onto my back. I realized what was going on now.

Eucliwood Hellscythe was massaging my back while she was humming.

She and I remained like this for a while, her little song in a soft rhythm. I found myself falling asleep again and I vaguely heard Eu whisper with her voice close to my ear, "You definitely made things right between us," she stopped for a moment before saying, "but next time… try to not to fix things in a fist fight if you can't win."

I just smiled and dozed off for a moment before finally asking myself a question, 'Why is she in the boy's dorm?'

…

My eyes burst open wide and I jumped up before looking at Eu who had a surprised expression on her face. I choked out in embarrassment, "W-w-why are you here, i-in the boy's dorm?"

She merely smiled at the situation and said, "What were you doing in the girl's dorm?"

I looked at her and stared at her and the sweet smile she placed on her features. I just sat down again and said, "Just give me a warning next time…" I quickly added, "When I'm not unconscious."

She just smiled and started to walk out before saying, "Goodnight Ayumu."

It was just then that I looked out the window and realized it was nighttime. I just smiled at how she was always one step ahead of me. I turned and said, "Goodnight Eu."

At that she left and I was all alone. I went under my covers and went back to sleep.

**(A/N)- How's the story? The other story and request: Greetings Earthlings, I'm a muffin from outer space who wishes to talk to you.**

**I want to ask you, how's the story so far? Don't just say it's good, but please tell me what I am good at and tell me what I should work on. There aren't really many comments telling me this.**

**I published my other story so you should go and check that out. I consider, so far, much better than this one. A Muffin to another Muffin sign of approval or your Uranium back.**

**Send me a request for one-shots. Trust me, I'm not busy at all, as a matter of fact, I'm bored as hell. HELP ME! Be you a guest or a Cupcake (so hungry) just send me a request.**

**That is all for now and thank you all for your continued support- Jared (Spazeman)**


	8. That Girl?

Note: First Story, criticism accepted, no insults- enjoy

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. I, by no rights or circumstances, own Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Of the Dead. Please support the following release.

Is This a College?

Chapter 8: That Girl?

It's obvious to say then that I like Eucliwood Hellscythe. It was not having that feeling where butterflies are in your stomach nor is my heart throbbing to see her more. The feeling I had is more of a feeling that says you're fond of her and you want to let her be to continue her graceful dance through life. Cheesy line I know, but still the truth.

But it wasn't the time to really dwell on that, yet. I had started making more enemies than I thought I could in the blink of an eye. The school had rejected me and my friends at the hands of one person. One that left not only me and my friends in shock, but Yoruno as well.

We were at our same bench and next to the same soda machine, having a decent conversation on the now upcoming exams. It was just like that, at this specific moment, she decided to make her red carpet appearance. A girl with a light brown hair made her approach. She had stopped right in front of us and starred down to me.

Though I did not notice her staring at meet first, I did acknowledge that when she addressed me. "You are the one known as Ayumu Aikawa, right?" her voice asked innocently.

While I had nodded, Eu had nudged me and lifted up a note. '_Send her away NOW Ayumu!'_

I wondered what could possibly be so bad about this seemingly innocent girl. My question was half-answered when she suddenly pulled my head into her… assets. She started saying in her innocent voice, "So you're the boy I heard so much about!"

I was stuck for half of a minute of suffocation before she finally released me from my soft prison. She stared down at me with a show-off sort of face and said, "Bit frisky, don't you think? You shouldn't shove your face in other girl's breasts."

I turned to her and yelled, "Whose fault would that be!?"

She merely turned to Eu and the others and acted shock, "Oh, you have company."

I turned and gave Eu the 'Help me' look. But her gaze was fixed on this girl with the intent to kill in her eyes. I hadn't really noticed how this girl was pulling me towards her. She looked towards Eu and put on a devilish smile and said in a not-so-innocent tone, "Eu!? Is that you? My lord you have certainly been well. You look healthy and skinny with no ounce of fat on you."

I could already tell that this girl was bad news. I tried to pull away but she had me in an iron grip. I looked to Haruna and mouthed, 'Get her away from me!' Haruna nodded and stood up, "In case you haven't noticed, you have our idiot in your arms!"

Though I understood well that was just nickname to her, I couldn't help but feel insulted slightly. The girl didn't release her grip and, instead, said, "Why would I do that? He clearly is enjoying himself between my two pillows."

I stared up at her with a look of shock on my face. I was really pissed that I was always the one to have to take mental and physical punishment. I looked up to her and said, "I would really appreciate it if you would release me, please?"

She looked down at me and put on a sad and pouty face, "You big meanie! Do you not enjoy this warm embrace? I'm so sorry!"

With that she released me and looked like she was tearing up. My first instinct was feeling bad for her, but that was held off by Eu. She grabbed my shoulder and held up a note. '_Don't trust any of her_ _tricks. She is nothing but a liar.'_

After showing me the note, she stood up and held up a note to the said girl. '_Leave us be Kyoko, we don't want you here.'_

Eu turned around and gestured for us to get up and follow her. I could only assume that she was going to lead us away, but the girl grabbed both of Eu's shoulders and hissed into her ear, "Is this about what happened with Yoruno. Admit it, you were never gonna forever love a guy like him."

That was when it hit me. Kyoko was the person who had stolen Yoruno from Eu. The one who made Eu a mute. The supposed highschool beauty.

Eu had yanked herself out of Kyoko's grip and turned and, surprisingly, yelled, "GO TO HELL!"

Kyoko had merely smiled and said, "Well it's true, you two couldn't have possibly lasted this long."

Eu merely looked and gave and out of character smile that said 'who cares', "I don't think I would have either. I found someone that crumbles Yoruno's image to dust."

We all looked to Eu with surprised eyes. Kyoko had changed her eyes to something I had seen in Yoruno. She wanted something. "And just who would that be?"

Eu opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and blushed. I hadn't known what she was going to say, but I did know it would probably send a counter-attack to Kyoko. I gave Eu a pat on the back and said quietly, "Say something that will hit her right where it hurts."

Eu looked to me with a small smile and nodded. She turned with all confidence and might and said, "I HAVE AYUMU AIKAWA!"

That I did not expect. I turned with wide eyes to Eu and pointed to myself. She kept her smile with a small blush and nodded. I began to sort out the logic in my head. Yoruno was basically her lovey-dovey boyfriend who was supposedly inseparable from her. She said I put that to shame? It was there and then I blushed heavily and looked to see the other's reactions.

Haruna had looked at her with a rare surprised face with no hint of aggression. Seraphim had her mouth wide open with gawking eyes. Yuki and Sarasvati had that surprised but not-so-surprised look on their faces. I looked back to Eu who was standing with confidence and that same blush a shade redder. Kyoko was unaffected from Eu's revelation. "Is that so? Well he certainly is handsome… Well, what the heck? I guess I'll take him."

The six of us just stared at her, confusion spelled out in giant letters. Eu started to grind her teeth and stared intently, "Why do you want him?" she breathed out with a ferocious hiss,

Kyoko straightened her back out and simply said, "Look at me, I'm a person who is beautiful and has led a privileged life. The simple fact is that I want what I don't have. Before, back in highschool, I had admirers, friends, top grades, and, of course, looks."

Eu slowly pulled her fists up in what looked like a fighting stance, "You didn't answer my question."

Kyoko merely raised both hands to calm Eu down, "Let me finish. What I didn't have was a boyfriend who looked at me like a diamond, like Yoruno for example," as she said this she slowly turned away, "I was envious of the relationship you had with him, so I took him."

She raised up one finger and said forcefully, "However..! He only looked at me and was happy for merely having the diamond he had. He didn't respect it, he just wanted it," slowly turned and said, "Now you have someone who puts Yoruno to shame. I can only imagine the respect he must give to those he must date."

I quickly raised my hand to this and said simply, "I'm going to be honest, I never had a girlfriend before."

Eu merely shushed me and turned back to face Kyoko, "So, to be put bluntly, you want whatever treats you or makes you look special and precious at the same time?"

Kyoko shrugged with a smile on her face and said, "Actually, I want to not only have those things but also be looked as someone who is number one. Someone who is put above all things and receives anything she want from anyone she wants them from."

I had enough of her rambling on about the subject. I just wanted to get out of this situation, "I had enough of this, why don't we all just turn and walk away?"

Seraphim nodded to this, "I, too, have had enough of the current situation."

Kyoko just shook her head, "Not without Ayumu agreeing to the terms of being with me."

She was really sounding like a spoiled brat and, my god, it was annoying. I shook my head and said angrily, "No way. I am not some item to trade around. Do you really think that I would give you the respect you want if you treat me like how you treat others?" she was going to reply but I didn't give her a chance, "I don't think so! I will not sit back and watch you bully me and others so you can fulfill your greedy desires! So why don't you leave us alone you witch!"

I said exactly what was on my mind exactly. I believe my point struck Kyoko like a train. She turned and said threateningly, "No one treats me like you just did… You will regret it… Ayumu Aikawa," and with that she walked away.

The others and I were all walking out of the school building with fist clenched in rage. Kyoko hadn't been lying when she said we wouldn't like what came out of my outburst. She started mouthing off many wild rumors on how we were bullying a sweet and innocent girl like her. Though teachers smartly overlooked the obvious gossip, the student body itself seemed to deliberately show hate against us and anyone who talks with us.

I thought my friends would hate me for dragging them into this when they clearly didn't want to be. The exact opposite happened instead… a little too opposite for my liking.

When Haruna and I were alone she said, "Though you may be an idiot, you better accept the fact that you are partly my idiot."

She literally just confessed some kind of possessiveness she has over me and said so without so much as blushing and walked away like nothing happened.

Seraphim had pulled aside during lunch and said forcefully, "The game has finally started you piece of shit. The reward of the game is you affections and Eucliwood and Haruna and I are all the lead competitors in this game. Best choose soon."

Eu had remained silent, but would cast me a knowing eye every now and then. I knew all these girls were now in some kind of competition to steal my affections. The thing that was annoying was the fact I already knew who I liked. I liked Eucliwood Hellscythe. She has long and beautiful white hair, admirable blue-violet eyes, and a personality that treats the honest person equally.

I did know that I had to find out why Kyoko is here and that I still had a score to settle with Yoruno. It didn't occur to me right away but I eventually noticed how Kyoko immediately knew my full name. It hurt my brain thinking about it. How and why did she know my name? It was going to be one helluva week. What with this strange mystery, settling a score with Yoruno, choosing one of my best friends and, the saddest one, preparing for exams.

**(A/N)- DeviantArt, thank you, plans, ambitious much: Greetings to those who are reading this… dramatic… thingy. I am a Muffin and I say all this to you.**

** Not only do I write but I also make pictures too. I have posted this story on and am drawing random stuff… yep.**

** I give these shout out's to the people below:**

**Epicman- You are a true muffin good sir, thank you for your support.**

**John Doe- Everyone should thank you for the review you left because it was sparked the ending of this chapter**

**(SPECIAL THANKS TO): krikanalo- You have been with me since the beginning of this series and you aren't afraid to be the complimenting critic and correcting critic. This story is as good as it is because of your inspiration buddy thank you.**

**Plans… I am still planning out one-shots from a few people at the moment, and to those people I ask that you be patient because I am currently waiting for the light bulb in my head to turn on. Just a little longer.**

**NEW FICTIONS COMING!? I am certainly ambitious. I plan to juggle all these stories and your requests while riding a unicycle. My next project once this story is done will be probably the biggest surprise yet. I will tell you this much, it is a combination of many video games and a few anime's. Many OCs in it to. I may send you an email asking request from a few of you to ask you something too so look out for that.**

**Other than that, I must say goodnight and 'Viva la Muffin'**

**Jared- (Spazeman)**


	9. Awkward Affections?

Note: First Story, criticism accepted, no insults- enjoy

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. I, by no rights or circumstances, own Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Of the Dead. Please support the following release.

Is This a College?

Chapter 9: Awkward Affections?

It was certainly an awkward yet, at the same time, fulfilling week. With all these affections being thrown around like rubber balls in a small cube room, I had little time to prepare for the exams coming soon. It sucked… horribly. Yoruno had indeed gotten what was coming to him. I still laugh about what happened.

The competition was still on and I was soon being victimized on all fronts. Haruna had showed up at the front of the boys' dorm and had forcefully given me a small lunch package. In the cafeteria, I opened it and found at least twelve scrambled egg omelets sitting with a light twinkle at the top. They weren't bad at all to be honest. It really did break away the attention of the dirty looks we (My friends) were all receiving from other students.

Seraphim had offered to teach me some martial arts that she knew when we were done with lunch. Though I attempted to decline her request, she had pulled me against my will into the gym and had without warning began to throw punches and kicks to my body and, in less than a minute, had me curled up on the floor. Needless to say, I don't think she'll try that without my consent next time.

Eu had bought two Cherry Cokes for her and me. During which, she and I chatted and she had said I could be with anyone I wanted, as long as I genuinely love them. I couldn't describe my feelings for her as love… yet… at the moment..? Okay, so I did describe those feeling as love, so what!? Point being, I love Eucliwood Hellscythe, and I didn't know how to properly tell her and the others how I truly felt.

Despite all this happening, I was still plotting how to get back at Yoruno for his betrayal. Turns out, karma did that for me. He, obviously, didn't learn from before. He tried to get back with Kyoko at first by saying he and her were perfect for each other. She responded with rebuking him and turning the school against him just as she did to us.

Making the situation even worse for him, he then slugged his way over to Eu and us and begged her to get back with him. The reaction from Eu was absolutely priceless. She could have slapped him, she could have berated him, and she could even ask him to beg more just to refuse him. She didn't do any of that. Instead she merely kicked where the sun don't shine. That was one of the reasons I loved this girl. I burst out laughing until my lungs had their fill of breathlessness and I had fallen to the ground grasping my chest. Yoruno had just stalked away without a word.

Now that took the first thing off my 'to do list'. I still had yet to find out why Kyoko was suddenly transferred here and how in the hell she already knew my name. I also had to confess to Eu and remain friends with Sera and Haruna. And last, and certainly least, of all were those damn exams.

I had made a plan to, oh so, romantically confess my love for Eu in public… in front of everyone… including Haruna and Seraphim… where they would both break my legs and neck. That took down that plan. So I had brainstormed a date. Though it could go wrong in so many ways, it was the least likely option where my bones would break.

I had eventually decided on taking her to some kind of park, seeing that we both met in the campus' park and next to a soda machine.

I'll just sum up how the beginning of the date was a disaster. I had asked Eu out in the most simple and calm manner I could. I had merely found her when we were both alone and asked, "U-um, Eu?" she turned her head to look at me directly, "I-I was… wondering… if you would, you know… go out to the city park sometime?"

She just smiled and said quietly, "I'd be glad to go with you. On Friday? That's more preferable."

I nodded and said, "Of course, I'll meet you at the soda machine after class on Friday."

She nodded back and turned to get to her next class.

We had met up, as planned. Was there a problem? Besides the fact I was at least fifteen minutes late, nothing much. We also had trouble finding the city park. We wondered for at least an hour before we finally found it. By that time, the sun was already setting.

All the problems we were having decided to hold themselves off as we finally were beginning to enjoy the park lighting. We found a bench that had a beautiful view of the sunset and had sat there. We chatted and I offered to go buy some refreshments, but she refused, saying, "We shouldn't miss the sunset."

It really was beautiful. The orange-red mixing with the bright yellow outlines had left me speechless. Eu turned her head and asked simply yet awkwardly, "So… does this mean you choose me?"

I turned to her shocked. I knew what she meant. She knew how I felt for her now. What held me back? What kept me from saying yes right away? Instead of saying anything, I had just nodded. On impulse we both closed our eyes to each other.

I leaned forward.

She leaned forward.

Both of our lips finally connected.

It really was like in the books. Nothing else exist. Nothing else mattered. Just the fact that we were kissing and showing our affections to each other.

We both parted after a few seconds. Eu blushed and said quickly, "We better get back to campus… you know, before it gets dark.

It was a night to remember. The next day was almost as good. Haruna and Seraphim were right on us, questioning where we were. Eu and I explained together and we were both smiling in an amusing fashion when we saw their faces. Haruna's jaw was wide open and she paled. I doubt she liked the fact she lost. Seraphim kept her composure and said plain as day and calmly, "Victory goes to Eucliwood Hellscythe."

Haruna then started muttering about 'cheating' and 'unfair'.

But they took it well in general. However, Eu said that the two questioned how she won and that she said the truth that I asked her out before she pulled anything. I'm pretty sure I won't ever taste Haruna's eggs again and that I'll be challenged more times by Seraphim in the gym.

Well it's worth it. Worse comes to worse, I'll just end up the infirmary again for a third time. It sounds quite accurate now that I think about it. But it wasn't for those reasons. Exactly one week after I had went on a date with Eu, I had figured out why Kyoko came here and how she knew me.

Needless to say, I wasn't really prepared for what I would find out… nor did I think I would actually feel bad for Kyoko.

**(A/N): Problems, next thing- Greetings you… people… Listen I got nothing to say on greetings so let's get to business.**

**Second shortest chapter, eh? Put that bulls*** on a t-shirt.**

**Allergies- I'll be frank, things aren't going well on my end. The changing seasons here gave me an allergy attack. So my eyes burn and itch while I sniffle and sneeze. DELAY!**

**Writers Block- I had no idea where to go, so I had to give you a rushed chapter. I had no idea what to do. Doesn't help that I have a mystery in my story that I accidentally put in. DELAY!**

**My Doctors appointment- I shouldn't say anymore except healthy with a side of concerned. DELAY!**

**Motivation- I feel like the story I write here is just going downhill and I am willing to bet a lot of people who read this really don't care about this story and won't give it a second thought. I am motivated by few people and am just not in the mood to write. Though this could just be people moving on to more popular stories as well… delay.**

**This story, believe it or not, is actually approaching its end. This is my first story and despite grammar not being the best and leaving a few noticeable things missing, I feel it is still special so my next project will either be my Amnesia: The Dark Descent or just doing a few one-shots until I think of something.**

**Thank you to those who stay loyal to this story and thanks to those who review and in a friendly manner give me criticism**

**-Jared (Spazeman)**


	10. This Day?

Note: First Story, criticism accepted, no insults- enjoy

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. I, by no rights or circumstances, own Kore WA Zombie Desu Ka? Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Of the Dead. Please support the following release.

Is This a College?

Chapter 10: This Day?

I didn't expect it to happen… I didn't want anything to happen… But life doesn't work that way, does it...? Now I lay, bleeding on the University's roof… Beside another person who is either unconscious or dead…

Today, exactly one week after Eu and I's first date, we had all met at our usual place beside the soda machine on a bench. We had just finished exams and were discussing how we all thought we did, when Kyoko had, somewhat, galloped to us. She didn't look the way she did before. She looked… troubled compared to the cocky smirk she usually had on. She had said in a monotone voice, "I'd like to apologize for… you know… bullying you guys."

We all just stared at her. Eu and Seraphim looked doubtful, Haruna looked mildly confused, Yuki and Sarasvati were still considering what she said, and as for me, I didn't believe it either. But the words that came out of my mouth decided to humor her, "I guess… I forgive you?"

She nodded with that trouble look and said, "Eu, can you meet me in the auditorium? I know I don't deserve a second chance after everything I've done. But… Please?"

Eu looked to me for guidance in the current situation. I thought those two should fix things, so I had nodded to her and smiled. Eu looked to Kyoko and said softly, "I… accept…"

Kyoko smiled in a lot less troubled tone. But something was still off about her. She had galloped off and went on her merry way. Eu had looked to me doubtfully. I merely raised both my hands and said, "I think you two should make up. It could relieve a lot of stress for you both!"

She just sighed, smiled and nodded.

I regret encouraging her.

I remember escorting Eu to the auditorium. It wasn't even a minute afterwards when I heard a scream echo from the building. I had rushed to the auditorium and opened its door to see Kyoko on top of Eu with her hands to her throat. She looked completely crazed and was muttering something I couldn't hear.

I immediately ran over and shoved her off. I pulled Eu up, franticly, and asked, "What happened!?"

Eu didn't respond she instead pulled me into a run to the exit. Sadly, the exit was in Kyoko's direction, the only other exit led into the school building. We took our chances and ran. As we opened and closed the doors, I heard Kyoko laughing insanely and saw her getting up to give chase. We didn't run straight, we zigged and zagged through the corridor trying to lose her. We found the cafeteria and hid in it. We ducked under the table closest to the door and listened.

I considered us jumping her on her next pass, but with Eu still clutching her throat and me an average athlete. I suspected that we would just get overpowered and strangled. I don't know what caused this sudden change in her behavior. She had seemed so calm earlier. Now she became a sudden psycho who wants to kill us. It was then that I realized that I could send a text to someone and call the police.

I called Haruna's phone, if anyone could save us it was the person who was as stubborn as a mule. To my horror, I received a voicemail. I immediately yelled into the phone, not caring if Kyoko could hear me or not, "Haruna you need to answer the damn phone! Please Haruna pick up the phone!"

I heard a click on the other end, "Ayumu, what do you want? Sera and I are watching our show…"

I didn't give her time to talk anymore, "Haruna, for God's sake, call the police and send them to the cafeteria immediately!" I heard a pound on the cafeteria door and it squeaked open to reveal Kyoko, who looked at us with insane eyes. "Haruna, please call them now!"

Kyoko charged me and tackled me to the ground muttering under her breath, "…has everything I want… I can take it… It's mine… IT'S MINE!"

She was clearly insane at the moment, and was beginning to strangle me in front of Eu. My vision started to fail and blur, but Eu did something to knock her off. Eu had pulled me up and dragged me over the counter to the kitchen. Kyoko dove right next to us and made grabs for us. Eu brought me to my feet and yelled out, "The door!"

I looked towards the said door and ran for it. When I grabbed the knob, I was horrified to realize it was locked. I turned to see Kyoko grinning with a knife from the counter. I took Eu and threw her over the counter as she charged. She swung the knife and missed. In her frenzied state, she began knocking items and objects left and right. I jumped over the counter and ran towards the cafeteria exit and dragged Eu through.

We made our way to the staircase to the roof. We had unintentionally trapped ourselves. We could hear Kyoko murmuring behind us. We ran to the far side and looked for any exit that didn't involve a suicidal attempt at jumping off the roof. Kyoko had emerged and charged Eu. Before the knife made contact with Eu, I grabbed Kyoko's arm and pulled it away.

The next moment happened so fast.

I felt a numbness in my stomach area…

I looked down…

And there was a knife planted in my stomach.

I backed up in shock and saw Kyoko smiling insanely. I looked behind her to see Eu covering her mouth. I fell forward a bit and staggered. Kyoko turned to Eu and walked towards her, continuing her muttering, "…I don't have anything… You have what I want… I want what I want… Give me what I want…"

I looked for anything to save Eu. There was nothing I could use except… the knife currently in my stomach. I went to grab it, but felt a roaring pain in my stomach. I looked back to Eu to see her throat being grabbed and crushed beneath Kyoko. I breathed, bit my lip, grabbed the knife and pulled with all my might. My jaw clenched and I could feel blood being drawn from my lip but I didn't stop.

Kyoko kept muttering.

I continued pulling.

Eu's struggling began to falter.

I continued pulling and marched towards Kyoko.

Eu's struggling had stopped.

I gave one final yank and the knife flew out with my own blood. I dashed toward Kyoko and launched the knife into Kyoko's stomach. She launched away from Eu in shock, the crazy grin gone and her eyes widened and dis-frenzied. She fell back and landed back first onto the ground. My legs, in there weakened state, also crumpled beneath my own weight. We both laid there and breathed heavily. I whispered out, "Why?"

Kyoko turned her head in my direction weakly. She stared at me for a moment before saying, "I… wanted what I… couldn't have…" she sniffed. I had started to feel pity for the person who might who just might have killed me and possibly my girlfriend. I wasn't sure if I should be ashamed or just continue pitying her. She breathed again, "Eu seemed so happy… she had friends… a boyfriend… and happiness… she had everything… I didn't…"

She trailed off and closed her eyes. I wasn't sure if she was unconscious or she… passed on.

So now I sit here, bleeding, wondering where the hell Haruna is with the police and possibly an ambulance. I stared up to the sky and noticed that it was dusk. I looked to the side and saw Eu shuffling a bit in her unconscious state.

I started to black out.

I heard ringing in my ears.

My eyes faded into darkness.

I heard running feet.

I blacked out.

**(A/N): SECOND-LAST CHAPTER, TWO ENDINGS!? BULLSH*T ON MY PART- Greetings. I. Have. Given. You. A. Gumdrop. Ending. 8^3 (Bah-Ram)**

**This is the technical second-last chapter… First story ending approaching… yep… Why am I still typing?**

**There will be two different endings. One happy. The other sad. Or you can suggest a bittersweet one for me to type up… I don't mind help.**

**If you think this story sucks now, well I don't blame you. It was bullsh*t drama on my part and I apologize. But I plan to see this story through and write the rest. If you accept this, thank you. If you don't like it but respect it as my story, thanks anyways. If you're going to complain and demand retypes, f*ck you.**

**Jared be trippin' and typin'… yo… yo…**

**-Jared (Spazeman)**


	11. The Next Time?

Note: First Story, criticism accepted, no insults- enjoy

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. I, by no rights or circumstances, own Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Of the Dead. Please support the following release.

Is This a College?

Chapter 11: The Next Time?

If I'm dead than this sucks. I'm in a dark void right now and all I see is endless darkness. Not a light in the distance. If this is what it's like to be dead then this sucks. I'd rather not spend eternity here. It is times like these I wonder what I did to deserve this. I wonder if Haruna even called an ambulance. Not like that matters now.

Well at least I had proper time to analyze the life and friends I had. I lived and grew up normally, was raised to fight only for defending, and had a small amount of friends. Overall, an average life. My friends were all good to me despite the insults and mocking feeling I got from them, they had a trait better than any other. Loyalty. They stood by me in bad times. I even loved one of them.

Eucliwood Hellscythe.

She was great, she was spectacular, she was beautiful, and because I was too slow she might be dead.

The darkness is beginning to consume me. I'm feeling light and I feel like I'm floating above ground like a helium balloon. I had the option to truly leave this place.

…

…

…

No.

No, not yet.

I'm not dead yet.

I am not going to let it end here in some endless void.

I don't even know if Eu is alive. I need to know. Were these efforts in that fight for nothing?

Wake up! Wake up! Wake up damn it!

…

Why the hell can't I wake up?

…

WAKE UP!

"Wake up, Ayumu!" came a voice from the darkness.

I was coming to my senses. I saw a blurry and bright room. I could distinctly make out four figures to the side of my vision.

"He's waking up!" came the same voice from before.

When my sight finally came back to me, I was being strangle-hugged by Haruna with Seraphim, Sarasvati, and Yuki smiling on the sidelines with red and puffy eyes.

When Haruna released me, I got a better sight of where I was. A hospital room… Okay, now I really have déjà vu. I smiled weakly and said, "Good to see you guys."

Before they could say anything else I had said immediately, "Where's Eu?"

They looked to me sadly when Sarasvati said, "She's in the next room recovering right now."

I sighed in relief. None of what had happened had been for nothing. I looked at all of my friends, excluding Eu and smiled warmly to them. It faltered quickly when I quickly asked, "What about Kyoko?"

Seraphim had breathed deeply before saying, "She's under operation at the current moment. It is unknown if she will have any long lasting injuries."

Haruna puffed her cheeks, "If you ask me, it was just what she deserved."

I looked to Haruna and said, "Haruna, no one deserves to be killed by anyone else."

"But didn't she try to kill you?" she snapped.

I didn't know how to respond to that. She had tried to kill me and Eu, but I still believed murder was wrong. I was going to say something but just decided to quiet. I didn't even know what to say.

Before another word could be spoken, a nurse had poked her head through the door and said, "Pardon me, but visiting hours are ending."

With that, they had said their 'goodbyes' and 'get wells' before they left. I may be tired, but I didn't want to sleep. I don't want to sleep and end back up in that limbo of a void. Before any other thoughts could register in my mind, I had fallen asleep against my own will.

The next time I saw Eu was when the local police investigators had interrogated me, Eu and Kyoko. My interview had to have been at least two hours. Despite the short experience of that fight, they barraged me with questions like 'Did you provoke her to do this?' or 'How do we know you weren't the one with the knife first?' and even 'Are you positive that student is responsible for you injury?'

Eu's interview lasted only a solid half-hour and a recovering Kyoko's interview lasted about forty-five minutes. It was official, there was no justice when it came to the opposite sex. Nonetheless, it sounded like both accounts, plus some forensic evidence found, was enough to charge Kyoko with attempt in murder. The first time I had a real conversation with Eu was probably two weeks after the whole event.

We had merely discussed our survival and the luck we had. The first time we were affectionate with each other again was after the court case, exactly three months after the incident. Kyoko was charged with second degree assault and attempt in murder and will be subjected to therapy and after treatment will be judged for her years in prison.

When Eu and I talked, she merely walked towards me and held me close. I, like the proper boyfriend I am, did the same.

The next time I saw my parents my mother had been crying and refused to release me from her embrace. My father had a small present ready for me.

The time I had graduated from college, an additional two years past since the incident and I had become the graduated programmer I wanted to be.

The six of us had met after the ceremony, our bags already packed in our dorms and buses ready to take us to meeting points for our parents to take us home.

It was hard, but we all said our goodbyes, in our same and special fashion.

"Don't be a stranger, stupid," from Haruna.

"Try not to disgrace the world you piece of shit," from Seraphim

"Keep in touch," from Yuki.

"Don't let the world change you," from Sarasvati.

When it came to Eu, I shushed her and said, "In thirty days I want you to take a bus here. I will meet you at the front entrance. Until then you'll have to wait."

She was confused, as expected, but nodded and said, "You better be there."

With that we all began to pile on to our own buses to home.

The next time I saw Eu was at the entrance of the college. Before saying anything to her I pulled something out of my pocket.

The next time I said something to Eu… was when I proposed to her… When she said yes… when we kissed.

Though my story of college ended there, my story on life was just beginning.

I sit in my chair thinking, 'I should probably get back to that assignment'. It was the crying in the other room that had drawn me from my thoughts. I stood from my chair and left my living room. I walked through the hallway to the baby blue room. To see a woman with white hair and blue eyes holding and cradling a small bundle in her arms.

I just smiled and whispered to her, "How is he?"

Eu smiled and whispered back, "Perfect."

What was perfect, some people might ask. To them, I would answer 'My life, my wife, my child, and the friends I have, who visit or the friends who we email, everything was perfect.

"Ayumu, there's something else you should know," I heard her say. I nodded my head for her to continue, "There's going to be another little Aikawa running around this house."

The implied message hit me like a train. It was times like this I had to truly ask myself…

'Is this a dream?'

** (A/N): Ending, FAQ, stuff- The duck in the truck who hit a buck didn't give a f**k.**

**Wow… the ending of my first story… I'm honestly kind of sad but at the same time relieved to move onto different projects. Oh yeah, there won't be a sad ending. Why? Because I don't want to anymore… and laziness.**

**If you have any questions, there will be an additional chapter based on this story, what's next and even a little information on myself.**

**All in all, I'd rate this story a 6/10. It had a descent plot, but was rushed with grammar errors every now and then and had some out of character things in it. This will evaluated in the next chapter.**

**-Jared (Spazeman)**


	12. FAQ

**FAQ: Is This a College?**

**I made this to answer any remaining questions. So bull crap aside, let's get started.**

**STORY QUESTIONS:**

**What do I think of my story?-**

**6/10 rating. That's like a D in school grades. It was rushed, and had grammatical errors every now and then, but the story itself was great and you could understand what was important.**

**Will I update with better grammar or make a non-rushed remake?-**

**No. The story's mistakes symbolize me as a new 'writer' and proves it as unique.**

**NEW PROJECT QUESTION:**

**What's next?-**

**A Chrono Crusade and Amnesia: The Dark Descent crossover Fic. No questions asked.**

**PERSONNEL QUESTIONS:**

**What's my name?-**

**Jared.**

**Boy or girl?-**

**SpazeMAN… I'm a guy.**

**What do I look like?-**

**A person.**

**Why do I like muffins so much?-**

**Why not?**

**Until next time my… fellow readers and writers.**

**-Jared (Spazeman)**


End file.
